The present invention relates generally to pipe fitting covers and more particularly to certain new and unique improvements in pipe fitting covers for insulated pipe fittings which permit the insulation covered by the pipe fitting cover to be viewed after the pipe fitting cover has been installed on the pipe fitting.
In many industrial and commercial applications piping carrying either hot or cold fluids or gases is insulated to maintain the fluid or gas within the piping at its desired temperature, to keep the piping from heating or cooling its surroundings and/or to keep the piping from injuring someone through contact. Intermediate 90 and 45 degree bends, tee fittings, valves and other pipe fittings of the piping system, the piping is normally insulated with formed fiber glass insulation. The 90 and 45 degree bends, the tee fittings, the valves and other pipe fittings are insulated by wrapping the pipe fitting in a batt or blanket of fiber glass insulation. The fiber glass blanket is covered by a plastic sheet known as a pipe fitting cover.
Once the pipe fitting cover is installed over the fiber glass insulation, the existence or nonexistence of the fiber glass insulation under the pipe fitting cover can not be determined by a visual inspection. This has resulted in a significant problem. Certain insulation applicators, to save time and/or material costs, merely install the pipe fitting covers and fail to install the fiber glass insulation blanket on the pipe fittings.
If the pipe fitting temperatures exceed 150 degrees Fahrenheit and the pipe fittings are not properly insulated, the plastic pipe fitting covers can be damaged by the heat. If the pipe fitting temperatures are cold and the pipe fittings are not properly insulated, the insulation on the piping adjacent the pipe fittings can be damaged by the moisture which accumulates due to the condensation of moisture on the improperly insulated pipe fittings.
Presently, there are two methods used to determine whether or not the pipe fittings have been insulated. One method involves removing the installed pipe fitting covers to visually inspect the pipe fittings. Obviously, this method is accurate but it is both time consuming and costly. Another method involves squeezing the pipe fitting covers. This can be accomplished quickly, but fiber glass insulation blankets are soft and it is hard to determine with accuracy whether or not any fiber glass insulation is under the pipe fitting cover by squeezing the covers.